Living with the Hatake Boys
by Emma Karazuki
Summary: mr. haruno doesnt know what to do with his daughter. he and his wife are going to America and Sakura needs to stay in Japan. his old friend, Kakashi Hatake, has invited sakura to live with his family.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Story idea from jung hee
1. A Final Decision

My new story has been created. Please forgive me if any of you hate this story. I got my idea off of another story I was reading about the Hatake boys.

Dedications: I dedicate this story to Japan and its people. I just wanted them to know that I love them and am doing everything I can to help them survive. Besides, there are some sexy dudes over there. I mean, come on, they are gorgeous. But anyway, I love Japan and I hope everyone loves this story.

_Italics_ are sakura's thoughts

**Bol**d is inner sakura

"" Talking

**Living with the Hatake Boys**

_**A Final Decision**_

Mr. Haruno paced back and forth in the living room. His wife stared at him, worry in her emerald eyes. "Honey, stop pacing and let's talk about this."

Mr. Haruno sat in an armchair and sighed. "How will we tell her the bad news? She was looking forward to this trip so much, and now we're letting her down."

"Dear, what has to be done, has to be done. She has to know that she…"

The front door opened, cutting off Mrs. Haruno's sentence. A bouncy 15 year old girl dived in to the living room to shower her parents with hugs and kisses.

"Hi mom, hi dad. What's new?" she plopped on to a couch and chewed on a cookie.

Mr. Haruno cleared his throat. "Sakura, your mother and I were talking about the trip and we have decided…"

His daughter cut him off. "Oh, I have to go pack. I completely forgot about it. I can't believe that we are going to America for 3 years!" she jumped around excitingly.

Mr. Haruno looked hopefully at his wife for help. There was no way that he could break his poor daughters' spirit.

Mrs. Haruno sighed, looking slightly peeved. "Sakura, you will not be going to America."

Her daughter stopped jumping. "Why not mom? I want to go."

"Darling, you have school to go to, and you need to spend time away from us. I don't care if you cry, whine, scream, or die about it. You are not going and that is my final decision."

Sakura sat down and pouted. "Well, where am I going to live for 3 years? Oooh, can I stay with Melissa? She would love to have me."

"I'm sure she would, but we have made other arrangements for you. Your father's old friend, Kakashi Hatake, has agreed that you can live with his family. We have already packed all of your things and you will be leaving on Saturday morning."

"Mom, couldn't I stay with Melissa? Her parents wouldn't mind it, and I get to go to the same school. I hate going to new schools."

"Sakura, you have a new chance for a better school life. Going to a new school will be good for you. Now, tell all of your friends' goodbye."

Boiling with anger, sakura stormed upstairs and pulled out her green laptop.

Right away, she got an IM from her friend Melissa.

**M-Shot**: Sak, want to go shopping with us Saturday?

**Emerald player**: cant, I'm busy.

**M-Shot**: but toshio is going to be there.

**Emerald player:** sorry, I'm transferring out of school and moving somewhere else on Saturday. Did toshio ask about me?

**M-Shot**: yeah, he said that he misses you. You guys should totally date, he is so dreamy.

**Emerald player**: thanks, I gtg. I miss u Melissa.

**Emerald player has signed out of I'm chatting.**

_I can't believe that toshio asked about us. I thought he didn't notice me._

**Hello! He is sexy and I am gorgeous! How could he not notice you?**

_Go away Inner, I don't need you ruining my life or bothering me._

**Too bad! I wonder what our new home will look like. I hope it's big.**

After arguing with her inner for a while, sakura fell asleep, thinking about her new home.

**XXXXX**

Sakura spent her last days hanging out with friends, eating, partying, and saying goodbye.

Saturday morning came as sakura and her father moved her luggage on to the porch. All her friends were waiting outside to receive goodbye hugs.

After hugging all her closest friends, sakura found herself face to face with her crush, Toshio. "Umm, it's a shame that I won't get to see you again toshio, but I will miss you."

He pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Inside was a heart shaped locket. "It's a going away present. I'm going to miss you and I don't want you to forget about me." After making sure no one was looking at them, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't forget me." Then he walked away.

Sakura, still dazed from the kiss, sat down on the porch. Kakashi's wife was supposed to pick her up any minute now.

A white Lamborghini pulled up and sakura said her final goodbye's to everyone. Melissa cried and toshio blew sakura a kiss.

Her father helped her put her stuff in the car, hugged his only daughter, and then allowed sakura to get in to the car.

As the car pulled out of her driveway, sakura looked at the driver. She was a woman in her late thirties and she looked tired. Her wavy black hair was in a messy ponytail and her ruby eyes were on the road.

The woman smiled when she saw sakura looking at her. "Hello sakura, you look beautiful. My name is Kurenai Yuhi Hatake. I hope you enjoy your stay with my family. They can be a bit of a handful."

She pulled in to a driveway and sakura looked out the car window. The house was as big as a mansion and spacey looking. After putting her things inside, Kurenai led sakura to the living room. "The boys should be home in a few seconds."

As if on queue, the door opened and 6 arguing boys came through the door. "Darlings, I want you to come meet someone."

The boys, still yelling, walked in to the living room, smacking each other. They stopped when they spotted the strange girl on their couch.

"Boys, I want you to introduce yourselves. Be nice and stop hitting each other."

The tallest one stepped up. "My name is Itachi. I am the oldest at 19." Itachi had long ebony hair and coal eyes. "This is my brother Neji. He is 18 and a royal pain." That earned him a punch from _the royal pain_. Neji had long brown hair and light lavender eyes. "This is Shikamaru and he is 17." Shikamaru was slouching. His black/brown hair was in a pineapple style and his brown eyes portrayed boredom. "This is Sasuke and this is naruto. They are 16 and twins." Those boys looked nothing alike. While Sasuke had ebony hair that resembled a chickens butt and coal eyes, naruto had blond hair and cerulean eyes. "This is Kiba, who is 15." He had brown hair and brown eyes. A puppy sat on his shoulder.

"Umm, it's nice to meet all of you. My name is sakura Haruno. It's going to be weird living with six boys. I wish you boys had a sister." She pouted as she heard Mikoto mumble "so do I."

Everyone poked Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep on Neji's shoulder. "Huh, what? Who got murdered on Thursday night?"

Kurenai smiled sweetly at the boys. "Itachi will take sakura's things to her room. Neji, you show sakura to her room, and Sasuke will show her around the house. Shikamaru, Kiba, and naruto will help me make dinner. Let's get to work people."

Shikamaru, Kiba, and naruto made a mad dash for the kitchen. Itachi ran upstairs with sakura's luggage, and Neji pulled her up stairs with Sasuke following them.

Grabbing her hand, Neji pulled sakura in to her new bedroom. "Haruno welcome to your room. I hope you like it because mom decorated it especially for you." After saying this, Neji rushed downstairs, yelling something about a cookie.

Sakura looked around her new room. The walls were black and they had pink sakura blossoms designed on the black paint. Her red bed was so beautifully carved, the cover matched the walls, and there were pink, black, and red pillows and the sheet was black.

Her room had a desk, a walk in closet, and a bunch of hand painted pictures that had been framed.

She turned around when she heard Sasuke clear his throat. Smiling sheepishly, sakura walked towards him. "Sorry Sasuke, I forgot about you."

"No prob. Let's get this tour over with so I can eat my cookies." Sasuke walked and spoke as he passed things. "This is the bathroom, Kiba's is the room next to yours, Shika's is next to his, and the recreation room is at the end of the hall. My room is on the 3rd floor, 2 more bathrooms are up there, Itachi and Neji's room is there, and Naruto's room is too. If you want to go read, the library is on the 3rd floor. Downstairs is the living room, dining room, kitchen, another bathroom, and another library. If you want some silence you could go outside or hang out in the basement. And that ends our tour. Come downstairs if you want a snack."

Sakura followed Sasuke in to the kitchen, where all the boys' were eating cookies and milk.

Kurenai gave her some and she joined the boys' at the table. Neji was yelling at Itachi for leaning on him, Itachi was ignoring him and jamming to his Ipod, naruto and Sasuke were fighting over a cookie, and Shikamaru and Kiba were dumping milk on each other.

Sakura sighed and shook her head completely ridiculous, not to mention filthy. Excluding Itachi and Neji, all the boys' were soaked with milk and cookie crumbs.

"Hello boys." A man with silver hair sat down at our table, carrying a newspaper. He used his one visible eye to look at sakura. "You must be sakura. I'm Kakashi and I guess you have already met those messy rodents who call themselves teenagers."

Sakura nodded and kept eating her cookie. She really liked this family so far. The boys were so lively and fun.

Someone knocked on the front door and things fell silent. Naruto solemnly got up and opened the door. When he got back, he pounced on Sasuke. No one was paying attention though, because everyone was looking at the boy who had entered the kitchen.

The boy threw his book bag down and stared at everyone. His eyes betrayed no emotion as he looked at sakura and then at his mother.

"Oh, sakura, this is my youngest boy. Gaara, this is sakura, the house guest we were talking about. Do you remember?" she spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a 4 year old.

Gaara nodded and sakura examined him. Gaara had hair the color of blood and had dark bangs under his eyes that made him look like he was wearing eye liner. He wore a black shirt and black jeans. Although every thing about him was dark, he had the cutest aqua marine eyes that resembled the beautiful ocean.

A sudden movement from Gaara interrupted sakura's train of thought. One second the was leaning on the table, and the next second he was in her face. "Sakura," he spoke slowly, "welcome to our home."

Gaara picked up his book bag and walked upstairs. Sakura looked at the boys', who were staring at her strangely while Kiba whistled. "Wow, sakura, Gaara must really hate you." She gave him a confused look. "Gaara doesn't talk a lot so it was rare to see him talk to you."

"Can any body explain to me who Gaara is? I mean, I thought there were only 6 boys."

Kiba smiled. "Gaara is my twin brother. We would have introduced you guys earlier, but Gaara was having his therapy sessions. I know that you want to know why he has therapy. He has it because…"

Gaara walked back in and Kiba's sentence died on his lips. "Hey Gaara, want some cookies?"

Gaara said nothing but Kiba gave him the cookies anyway. The kitchen was silent except for Gaara's occasional munching and Itachi's blasting music.

Kurenai got up and looked at Gaara. "Honey, do you want to make dinner with me? Everyone loved your cookies and I really could use your help."

Without making a sound, Gaara threw away his cookie crumbs, wiped off the table, and followed his mother in to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him? Why is it so quiet when he comes around?" sakura looked at Kiba for answers to her questions.

"Gaara's not like us. When he was born, we acted exactly the same. He was happy and played with all of us. But when we turned 2, Gaara started having horrible nightmares. Since he doesn't talk to us anymore, we don't know what they are about. All I know is that he screamed and shrieked when he had them. It kept everyone up all night. Eventually, Gaara stopped sleeping and got those rings around his eyes. No one likes him, besides us. People at school bug, tease, poke, and threaten Gaara. My mom decided to make him go to therapy sessions but they are not working. Gaara is still so closed off and nobody knows what to do anymore."

"Wow Kiba, that was deep." Sakura looked at the kitchen door. "Poor Gaara. I wish he would talk so we could help him."

20 minutes later, Kurenai brought the food to the table and Gaara made everyone's plates. Sakura looked at Gaara, who was now eating his food at the far end of the table.

"Gaara, it's nice to meet you. I hope I get to know you better."

Gaara just glared at her and continued picking at his food.

After dinner was over, Kiba gathered up all the dishes and put them in the sink. Kurenai and Gaara washed them, while Itachi wiped off the table, Neji swept the floor, naruto scrubbed the chairs, Sasuke mopped the floor, Shikamaru cleaned the stove and counters, and Kakashi read his newspaper. Sakura decided to help Kurenai and Gaara with the dishes.

When everything was cleaned, sakura went in to her room. Ah she was sitting on her bed; she looked at the beautiful paintings that were hung up on the wall.

_Those paintings are incredible. I wish I was as good as that._

**With a little more help, you could be.**

_I wonder who painted them. I would really like to see know they were made._

Since she was bored, sakura decided to read in the upstairs library.

Tentively climbing the stairs, sakura reached third floor.

_I wonder where the library is. This hallway is so dark._

**Ask one of the boys. They might help you idiot.**

_Now, now, no need to insult me. You couldn't do any better._

**Yeah, I'm going to ignore that.**

Sakura walked to a door that was at the end of the hall and knocked on it.

_Why wont those boys answer?_

**Just open the door already.**

Silently, sakura turned the knob and pushed the door already.

Itachi was sitting on his bed, bopping his head along to his music, which he was still listening to.

Sakura marched towards him and ripped his head phones off. "Itachi, don't you dare ignore me. Stop listening to your fucking music and help me."

Itachi said, irritated that his music was gone. "what can I do for you Haruno?"

"call me sakura, please. I need you to show me where the… umm, Itachi? Why are you dressed like that?"

The ebony-haired boy was wearing a button up dark blue shirt and some black baggy cargo pants. "I'm going out. So, since you're already here, you can walk me downstairs."

The two exited Itachi's room and found that Neji, Shikamaru, naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke were waiting in the hallway.

"what were you two doing in that room, all alone?" naruto asked, making a kissy face.

Itachi ignored him while sakura looked at the boys. "where on earth are you guys headed off to?" she put her hands on her hips and looked at them disapprovingly.

Kiba shook his head, feeling disappointed in sakura for not knowing what happens on Saturday nights. "it's Saturday night sakura. We're going to a party. Maybe next weekend, you can come along with us."

The boys' put on their jackets and shoes and filed out the door.

Kurenai and Kakashi came down stairs and put on their shoes, Kakashi still having his newspaper with him. "sakura, we're going out for a while. Have funn without us."

Sakura walked back to the 3rd floor, sitting on the steps.

_I cant believe that they left us home alone._

**Those boys went to a party, but they didn't take an important person with them. Me!**

_Being alone stinks._

Suddenly, sakura heard music coming from the 3rd floor. Following the sound, she found herself in the library.

The music she heard was a piano. A white grand piano was in the library by the windows. What surprised sakura the most, was the person who was playing it.

Gaara was seated and was playing a beautiful song that sakura couldn't identify.

When he stopped playing, sakura clapped as loudly as she could and he looked up at her, surprised to see her there.

"wow Gaara, I didn't know that you played the piano. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

He nodded and looked out the window. "I learned it from my mother when I was younger."

"she taught you well. May I sit next to you?" he nodded so she sat down. "why are you here Gaara?"

"I am always here. This is my favorite spot."

"no, I mean, the rest of your family went out for Saturday night fun. Why didn't you go with them?"

"I don't get along with people, they hate me. Besides, I don't do parites. Too much noise and slutty girls." He scrunched his nose up at the last part.

Sakura giggled and looked at the piano. "can you play that song again? It was magnificent."

He didn't talk, but played the song for sakura once more.

"thanks Gaara. I don't get why people hate you, I think you're cool."

Gaara shrugged and stood up. "it doesn't bother me, so I ignore it. People don't like me, not even you. You don't have to pretend for my sake, just leave me alone. I don't need your dumb pity." With a glare at her, he disappeared.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. It was going to be harder to talk to him than she thought. Why did boys always make her life so difficult?

**XXXXX**

There's the first chapter. Many more coming but tell me how this was. Be honest and bad reviews are totally welcome.


	2. School Shopping In The Mall

I just want to get to the story right now. I need at least 10 reviews for the first 2 chapters. No more reviews that only have one word. Tell me how you really feel.

_**School Shopping In the Mall**_

Sakura awoke around 5 AM. Pulling out her extra clothes, she went in to the hallway.

Sakura had wanted to take a shower, so she woke up really early so she could take her time.

Relieved that she was the only one awake, sakura opened the bathroom door, only to walk right in to someone's well toned chest.

She giggled nervously. "My bad. I didn't know anyone was in there. Heck, I thought everyone was still asleep."

Neji patted her head. "No problem. I know I'm irresistible. See you at breakfast." He went back to his bedroom on the 3rd floor.

Sakura turned on the shower and stripped, letting the hot water soothe her muscles.

_Oh yeah, this is the life. I don't ever want to leave this shower._

**Yeah, but I smell a terrific breakfast waiting for us downstairs.**

_Well, in that case…_

Sakura finished washing up and cut off the water. When she reached for her towel, it wasn't there.

_Shoot, we left the towel in our bedroom._

**Everyone is probably eating, just run in and get it.**

_Fine, maybe if we hurry, no one will notice._

Quickly, sakura grabbed her clothes and peeked out the door. The hallways were empty so sakura scurried out the bathroom.

_I'm almost there, just a little bit more._

Just as sakura almost reached the stairs, she heard someone behind her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" a cocky voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned around. Kiba was standing there, blushing and smirking. Sasuke was beside him, arms crossed and smirk on his face. Neji was next to him; hand on his hip, also smirking. Neji was probably the one who had spoken.

"Well sakura, I didn't know that you were a stripper. You don't seem like the type." Kiba rolled on the ground, cackling like an old hag.

Her face flamed up and she used her clothes as a towel. "Oh shut it, I forgot my towel in my room."

"Sure, and you also tried to rape me in the bathroom." Neji retorted. "Hurry up and get dressed so you can come eat breakfast with us."

"assholes." Sakura stormed in to her room and slammed her door shut.

Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba walked to the kitchen. "She's coming mom. Don't worry about her." Sasuke told Kurenai.

Gaara looked at his brothers. "I have class in one hour. I'll be gone for a while."

Itachi stopped eating and stared at Gaara strangely. "Oh, well, I'm going to the mall. If you want, I could take you to class."

Gaara shook his head and kept eating.

Sakura stormed in to the kitchen and started eating. In between bites, she glared at everyone.

Kurenai was oblivious to all of this and was super perky. "Sakura, I want you to go with Itachi to the mall. He can take you school shopping for tomorrow."

Sakura perked up at the thought of shopping. "Really, I love shopping! I want to make a good first impression at my new school."

Kakashi came in, still reading his newspaper, and grabbed a bagel. After greeting everyone and giving sakura a credit card, Kakashi walked back to his bedroom.

Gaara stood up and washed out his bowl. "Goodbye mother." Grabbing his book bag, he walked out the door without another word or sound.

Sasuke shook his head. "He won't talk to us at all. I don't understand why he is so distant from us. We aren't bad people, we're his brothers."

Pulling out a notebook, Kiba started writing. "Look on the bright side, Gaara talks a little bit more. He actually told us where he was going for once. Usually, we would have to search around town for him. I think that he is starting to open up to us."

Itachi and sakura put on their shoes and jackets. "Boys, if you want to come to the mall with us, then I suggest that you hurry in to my car."

All 5 boys raced outside and jumped in to Itachi's white Escalade. Itachi was driving and sakura was in the front passenger seat.

Sakura poked her head out of the window and allowed the wind to blow her hair around.

_This feels awesome, I love it!_

**Hey look, all those people are staring at us.**

_Whatever just ignore them._

Itachi pulled up in front of the mall and everyone piled out of the Escalade, which was gleaming in the sunlight.

"Ok kids, I have some things that I need to do, so the rest of you stay with sakura. Carry her bags for her and be nice." Itachi patted the girl on her head, glared at his brothers, and walked away.

Neji looked at the perky little girl. "Ok sakura; lead the way so you can get some school stuff."

Walking in to the first store, sakura bought a book bag and a few notebooks, mechanical pencils, folders, pens, led, erasers, and paper.

"Ok boys, I need to get some clothes for my new school. I want your advice on everything that I pick out."

Sakura walked in to a clothing store and pulled a shirt off of a rack. "What do you guys think?"

Neji shook his head, Sasuke threw up in a trash can, and Kiba stuck his finger down his throat.

"That bad? Ok, how about this?" she held up a bright green shirt.

"How about," Neji said as he took the shirt from her. "We pick out the clothes, and you try them on. Because obviously, you have awful taste."

Sasuke pushed a pouting sakura in to the dressing room. "There is no way that you are wearing anything stupid around us. Here are a few outfits. Try them on and show is how they look."

_I hate those boys…Omg, this shirt is adorable._

**That is so wrong that they have better fashion taste than you.**

As sakura tried the outfits on, the boys either nodded yes, or threw up in a trash can, which meant no.

After 3 hours, sakura had 17 shirts, 22 pairs of pants in different colors, 10 pairs of shoes, 17 skirts, and 10 dresses.

"Well guys, I think that was a nice shopping trip. What do we do now?"

Sasuke pulled her on to a bench. "You sit there; we need to pick some thing up."

As sakura waited for the boys' to come back, she looked at all the couples that were together.

_I wish that I had a boyfriend. He would make me smile and laugh, but he would also protect me from potential threats._

**Yeah, you can keep wishing for that. I'm going to go watch some TV.**

_Whatever I.S. You are so irritating sometimes._

**Shh, my favorite TV show is on.**

_Why are you so freaking infuriating? _

A blue box with a purple bow was shoved in to sakura's face.

Sakura took the box and looked up at the boys', who were grinning like madmen.

Neji touched her arm. "Go on sakura, open it already. I guarantee that you will love it."

"fine." Sakura took off the top and gasped. They had bought her a pink and black cell phone. "Omg, it's totally awesome, I love it."

The boys took their cell phones. "We are already in your address book, and so is every other number that you need to know." Neji put his phone away.

"Thank you so much, I love it. You guys are the best." Sakura hugged Kiba and Sasuke.

Neji shook his head at her childish antics. "Sakura, I really helped you out today. But there is something else in the box. I bought it a few minutes ago."

"Ooh, I want to see what it is." Sakura reached inside the box and pulled out an I pod that matched her cell phone.

"I bought it especially for you. Do you like it?"

"Oh Neji, I love you so much." She jumped on him. "You're the greatest guy that I have ever met."

"Uhh, thanks. It was my pleasure." He cautiously wrapped his arms around her. "You're lucky, this is the only time I have close contact with you."

Kiba whistled, Sasuke smirked, and naruto giggled. "Well, well, you too. It looks like you guys have a thing going on. When is the wedding because I think Itachi might want to be the flower girl!"

Neji let go of sakura. "Hey Sasuke, was it not just Friday that I caught you and Naruto hugging? Seriously, you guys had no shirts on. If that doesn't scream _'I'm Gay', _then Kiba's in love with Gaara."

A blush rushed on to Kiba's face. "How did you know about that? Only I know that I'm secretly in love with him."

The boys started laughing and sakura shook her head. "Anyway, maybe we should get going."

"Sakura, hey, wait up!"

Sakura and the guys turned and saw a boy running towards them. A blush immediately marred sakura's face. "H-hello Toshio. It's great to see you."

"You too. I can't believe I just saw you yesterday. It feels like you have been gone for years."

"If you want, I could give you my cell phone number so we can keep in contact."

Toshio looked surprised. "When did you get a cell phone sakura?"

She nodded towards the boys'. "They bought it for me. Guys, this is Toshio, my friend. Toshio, this is Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru. They are the family I'm staying with for a few years."

Toshio shook their hands and looked back at sakura. "Well, I got to go/ maybe I'll see you soon."

After toshio was gone, sakura sighed in relief. "Omg, he was like, two inches away from me. I almost had a heart attack."

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. "Chill sakura, he's gone now. Let's go back before you die from your little heart attack."

Neji and Sasuke helped sakura outside, while Kiba and Naruto carried the sleeping Shikamaru.

Itachi was already waiting for them, and a crowd of fan girls was gathered around him.

When Itachi saw them, he pushed his way through the crowd. "Finally, I thought you guys would never show up. Come on, let's go home." He glanced at sakura. "Whoa, what happened to you? It looks like you just got hit by a hurricane."

Neji put sakura in the front seat and buckled her seat belt for her. "Sakura met a guy today, and he made her extremely nervous. She almost had a heart attack so we decided to call it a day."

"Ok, whatever. Mom wants us to pick Gaara up, so let's go before he decides to walk home."

Itachi started the car and sakura poked her head out the window. For some reason, she felt really sick.

They turned a corner and approached a really rich neighborhood. Itachi stopped the car in front of a gigantic silver building.

Going inside, Itachi looked at the receptionist, who was staring at him with hearts in her eyes. "My name is Itachi Hatake; my brother goes here for therapy. Can you point us in the right direction please?"

"Of course sir. Gaara is right this way. Please follow me." Everyone started to follow her. "Only Itachi can come with me. Everyone else, please stay here in the lobby. We will be right back."

Itachi and the receptionist walked in to a dark hallway. After a minute or so, she opened a door. "He's right in there sir."

Itachi walked through the door and looked around. He was in a broom closet! He turned around and saw that the receptionist was coming in and closing the door.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are we in a broom closet?"

"Why do you think? I am going to finally get to rape you." She slowly approached and pulled on his shirt.

**XXXXX**

Sakura and the boys waited for Itachi to come back when they heard a scream. "Get away from me!"

"OMG, Itachi!" Neji jumped up and raced in to the hallway, everyone running after him.

**XXXXX**

"Get off of me woman!" Itachi struggled to pull the crazed fan girl off of him.

The woman was about to rip off all of his clothes, but the door was tore open and she was ripped off of him.

"What the heck?" Itachi stared at his savior, who had thrown the woman out the closet. "Who are you?"

**XXXXX**

The boy looked at Itachi and shook his head. Only _his_ brother would be stupid enough to get raped in a closet.

Holding his hand out, he helped Itachi out of the closet.

Itachi dropped his hand and looked at the boy, obviously surprised. "Gaara? You helped me out? Wow, thanks for the assistance."

Neji and the others came speeding down the hall and Naruto pounced on Itachi, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh Itachi, I was so afraid. We thought that you were dying. I was afraid that I lost my favorite oldest brother. Don't you ever scare is like that again!"

"Naruto, get off me. Gaara helped me out, so I'm alive." Itachi threw Naruto to Neji's feet.

"What? Gaara helped you?" all eyes turned towards Gaara. "Why would you help Itachi?"

The red head glared at Naruto and then looked away. "Naruto." He spoke quietly. "You make me sound like a bad guy. I helped him because he needed my help. He is my brother, after all."

Neji put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Thanks for doing what you did Gaara. We all really appreciate it."

"No problem, it was the least I could do. I'm going home."

Itachi stood up. "Gaara, mom told us to take you home. Don't make us drag you in to the car."

Not feeling like fighting everyone, Gaara rode home in Itachi's car with everyone else.

As soon as Gaara stepped through the door, his mother smothered him in hugs and kisses. "Oh Gaara, your therapist just called. She said that you are getting a lot better and you spoke to her today. I'm so proud of my little angle. Pretty soon, you'll be back to my sweet little boy."

"Thanks mom." Gaara grabbed his book bag and went in to his room.

Everyone else ate lunch and then sakura went in to her room and sent her parents an email.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I know I just saw you yesterday, but I am already missing you. Other than that, everything is fine. This family is friendly and fun and full of surprises. I feel like I belong here. Well, going to take a nap now. Have fun in America._

_Sincerely,_

_ Sakura Haruno._

Sakura closed her laptop and snuggled up in her covers.

_Goodnight me. Have fun watching your dumb TV shows._

**Oh shut up. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge is not dumb. It has Shun and he is gorgeous.**

_You are right about that one. Though, I also like Bakugan New Vestroia. It had Ace and Spectra and Hydron and Shun in it._

**I love those guys!**

(A.N. if you guys aren't Bakugan fans, then you have no idea who I'm talking about.)

Sakura drifted off in to her slumber, but while she was asleep, she heard someone singing. Too tired to see who it was, she kept sleeping.

**XXXXX**

**Ok, the end of the chapter. Btw, I'm starting a new story. Oh, and remember, more reviews means more chapters. I won't write another chapter until I have 20 reviews. I love Japan! Oh, and tell me if you love Bakugan because I do!**


	3. Going To A New School

Whazzup people? Emma's next chapter has finally arrived. My favorite continent (Asia) is doing great! Now, a few words from important people.

Emma-Hello Itachi. (Jumps on him)

Itachi-Emma, what do you want?

Emma- To rape you. (Drags him in to a closet and shuts the door.)

Emma- (peeks her head out) Enjoy the Story!

_**A New School**_

At 5 A.M., Sakura's alarm clock went off and she grabbed a towel, and ran to the 3rd floor.

**Why are we on the 3****rd**** floor?**

_Because, I need to take a shower and every one up here is asleep. Now I cant be interrupted._

Sakura was about to go in to the bathroom, but she heard the piano music. Going in to the library, she saw Gaara playing the same song that he had played on Saturday night. Instead of interrupting him, sakura listened in the hallway.

She hummed along quietly to his song until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Eeep!" she turned and looked right in to Kiba's sorrowful eyes. "gosh Kiba, you gave me a heart attack."

Kiba sat next to her and heard Gaara playing the piano. "I guess that you like Gaara's music too. Usually, I am the only one that sits here to listen."

"do you know why Gaara plays the piano? That seams to be the only thing he does." Sakura asked Kiba.

"do you want to hear a story?" sakura nodded. "well, after the night mares started, Gaara sat in his room, talking to him self all night long. Mom used to be a professional piano player. One night, Gaara heard her playing and he asked if she coild teach him. Mom taught him all of her favorite songs. Now, whenever Gaara wants to get rid of his feelings. He plays the piano. He's really good at it too, and some times, he let's me play with him."

"poor Gaara, music seems to be the only thing he can do with out any body judging him."

They listened to Gaara's music for a few minutes and sakura looked at Kiba's forlorn expression. "you miss him, don't you?"

Kiba smiled sadly and glanced at Gaara, who started playing a sad song. "I do miss him, more that he will ever know. He is my twin, and I feel incomplete with out him. I only wish that he would talk to me a little. I have a feeling that we could have been extremely close and unbreakable."

"I know, I don't want Gaara so distant either. He hardly talks to me." She glanced at her watch. "yikes, I have to take a shower. See you at breakfast."

Sakura walked in to the bath room and, once again, walked in to some one's chest. "ok, I'm sorry again."

Sasuke patted her head. "what ever, I know you want me. Go and take your stupid shower so we can leave already."

Sakura took a quick shower and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around her, she opened the bath room door and froze.

Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba were staring at her but Neji started smirking. "wow Haruno, you look good with only a towel on."

Sasuke looked at sakura's long, slender legs. "would you mind taking off the towel?"

Embarrassed, sakura left the laughing boys and stormed down stairs and went in to her closet.

Pulling out a few out fits, sakura laid them on her bed. After deciding, she got dressed, did her hair, and looked at herself in the full body mirror.

_Wow, I hate to admit this, but I look pretty good in this outfit._

**No duh, we finally have some thing to show off.**

Indeed, sakura did think that she looked wonderful.

Sakura had on a red dress that went a few inches above her knees, and knee-high black boots. She had a red flower in her hair, and her pink locks were pulled in a rubber band and hanging over her shoulder.

Sakura grabbed her book bag and ran in to the kitchen, where every one had stopped to stare at her.

Kurenai was the first to speak. "honey, why are you dressed like that?"

Sakura nervously touched the hem of her dress. "you don't like it? I just wanted to make a good impression at my new school."

"darling, I love it! You look wonderful in it. What do you boys' think?"

Her sons didn't answer. Itachi was pointedly looking away, Neji was quickly eating his breakfast, Sasuke was blushing and rubbing his neck, naruto was choking, Shikamaru was hitting his head against the table, Kiba was putting water on his face, and Gaara wasn't down stairs yet.

Sakura poured herself some cereal and started eating. She heard some one coming down stairs so she looked up. Gaara had his book bag in his hand and he was staring right at her. Suddenly nervous, sakura diverted her attention to her food.

After breakfast, Itachi grabbed his keys. Neji grabbed his keys, and Shikamaru grabbed his keys.

"ok." Itachi said as every one put their shoes on. "Neji and I have to go to our college classes. I am leaving now. Neji will take sakura, Gaara, and Kiba to school. Shikamaru will take Sasuke and naruto. I will take every one home after school."

Itachi went to his car and drove away. Sakura got in to the front passenger seat in Neji's car and stuck her head out the window. It was a bright, sunny day, and after a 10 minute drive, sakura could see her school up ahead.

Neji dropped them off, then drove to his college classes. After waving good bye to Neji, sakura looked around.

Her school was huge and dozens of students littered the front lawn. Suddenly very nervous, sakura looked around for one of the boys. As long as she was with one of them, every thing else didn't matter.

She found Sasuke talking to naruto, who was messing with every girl that walked by.

Suddenly, Kiba grabbed sakura's arm and dragged her towards Gaara. "hey Gaara, let's take sakura to Tsunade's office so she can get her locker number and schedule. Remember, we promised mom that we would do it." Kiba spoke slowly so Gaara could understand.

Nodding, Gaara followed Kiba and sakura to the principal's office. After got her locker number, Kiba compared their schedules. "ok sakura, you have classes with at least one of us."

Here is what sakura's schedule looks like:

**Homeroom- Ibiki **_(shared with Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru)_

**1****st**** period- Iruka-English **_(Gaara, Sasuke, and naruto)_

**2****nd**** period- Mrs. Osaka- Social Studies **_(Shikamaru and Kiba)_

**3****rd**** period- Anko- Martial Arts **_(Kiba, naruto, and Gaara)_

**Lunch **_(every one)_

**4****th**** period- Guy- Gym **_(Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and naruto)_

**5****th**** period- Study Hall **_(Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke)_

**6****th**** period- Iruka- Advanced Math **_(Gaara and Sasuke)_

"ok, so you have a class with at least one of us. Now, let's get to home room. Oh, your locker is 362. that's in the middle of Gaara and Sasuke's locker."

As they walked to home room, sakura to bite her nails. "Kiba, I don't if I can do this. I mean, all the people will stare at me and think my hair is freaky. What id I hate it here?"

Kiba threw an arm around sakura. "look, people here wont make fun of you. Sure, they might be curious about your hair, but they wont stare for long. I promise that you wont hate it here."

They went in to a busy hall way. When every one noticed that Gaara was in the hall, those kids parted like the sea.

Not wanting any trouble, Kiba led sakura to home room while Gaara got some books from his locker.

**XXXXX**

Opening his locker, Gaara grabbed a few books and closed the door.

Leaning against the walls were none other than the school bullies.

Their leader, Brad, walked up to Gaara and shook his head. "well, look at this boys. If it isn't the school freak. What's wrong freak, sad that your brothers aren't here with ya?"

Gaara ignored him and kept walking to home room. Instead of leaving, Brad teased and taunted Gaara even more. "not very talkative today, are we freak? What's the matter, afraid of your own voice?"

After that comment, every one in the hall way started to laugh at the red haired boy. Gaara glared at Brad. "sorry to burst your bubbles, but you are a sorry excuse for a bully. The only scared thing about you is your hideous face." As usual, Gaara talked slowly, but in a calm, collected way.

Gaara entered class and sat at his usual seat, which was by the window.

**XXXXX**

Sakura sat with Kiba, fidgeting slightly while they waited for the bell to ring. "Kiba, I'm scared. What if no one likes me or my hair…"

Ibiki came in to the class room, effectively cutting off sakura's ranting. "good morning class. We have a new student. Come to the front of the class and introduce your self please."

Sakura silently stood up and cautiously walked to the front of the class room. "H-hello every one. My name is S-sakura H-Haruno."

**Look sakura, swallow your nevousness and just speak like you usually do. Don't worry, I will kick butt if any one laughs at you.**

_Thanks inner. For once in your entire existence, I think you just spoke some wise words._

"sorry about that every one. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am only 15 years old and I hope to make a lot of new friends. My parents are in America, so I have to live with one of my dad's friends. I really hope that I enjoy this school and I wish that every one could civil towards me. I am an only child and my dream is to travel the world. If that doesn't work out, then I'll become a doctor. My favorite subject is math but I also love music. I've never had a boy friend and I love the snow. That's about it. Any questions?"

A boy raised his hand. "can you take off your clothes for me?"

Sakura's face flamed up as all the boys' threw out compliments, wold whistles, and dirty questions. As well as an occasional, 'Take it off!'

Kiba led sakura back to her seat. "forget all these idiots. I mean, try not to let their disgusting comments annoy you."

"I wont Kiba, don't worry. I was just a little embarrassed, that's all."

Sakura looked over at Gaara, who was staring out the window. "Kiba, why is Gaara looking out side? Is some thing out there?"

Kiba looked at Gaara and shook his head. "some times, I don't know why he does what he does. Maybe he is thinking about some thing. Gaara is usually in his own world. I just wish that he would let me be in it too."

The bell rang, signaling the end of home room. Kiba and sakura walked to the hall way and Gaara came out last.

"ok sakura, I have to get to my class. Gaara will take you to your locker and to your next class. Sasuke and naruto should already be there. Gaara, please don't lose her in the hall. See you later."

Kiba ran to his next class, leaving sakura standing awkwardly behind Gaara. "so, can you show me where my locker is Gaara? I don't want to be late for class."

Gaara ignored her and walked towards his locker. Because she didn't know her way around yet, sakura followed Gaara down the hall.

_It's so quiet. Maybe I should say some thing._

**Heck yeah. I have awkward silences. They irk me so badly.**

"so Gaara, how are you?" sakura questioned as she looked at all the students.

Gaara stopped walking and sakura slammed in to his back. "Omg, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Gaara still didn't say any thing, instead he opened his locker and got out his books.

Sakura opened her locker and grabbed her books.

_I don't think he likes me very much. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem to pay attention._

**That little rat needs to know who he's dealing with. Come on, let's teach him a really good lesson.**

"well, if it isn't the school freak. How much do you like your locker? Because your about to be shoved in to it."

Brad and his group of bullies laughed as Gaara discreetly rolled his eyes. After their laughter ceased, Brad noticed sakura hiding behind Gaara. "well, well, well, what do we have here? A girl hiding behind the freak? Now that's some thing you don't see every day. Come on out so I can get a good look at you."

Sakura Tentively stepped out from behind Gaara and stood in front of Brad.

"well hello cutie. What's your name?"

"my n-name is sakura. Why are you messing with Gaara?"

"aww, the freak has a name. isn't that cute he even got his little girl friend to defend him. Aint that just adorable?" Every one in the hall made sounds you could make if a baby did some thing cute. "so sakura, why are you hanging around that freak?"

"Kiba told me to stay with Gaara. I live with them and I don't know my way around this place. Kiba had to get to his class so I have to go to class with Gaara. Is there some way I can help you?"

Before Brad could respond, the 5-minute warning bell rang. "we'll finish this little discussion after class. See you around sweet heart." Brad and his group walked away, waving to sakura as they left.

Sakura looked at Gaara, who was walking away. Running towards him, she fell in to step beside him. "hey Gaara, why did that guy call you names and why didn't why you respond to him? You cant just walk away from some thing like that."

Gaara still ignored her and went inside his class for 1st period. He stood there for a few seconds, holding the door open for her. "Haruno, please get in here."

Sakura blushed and hurried in to class. "sorry about that. I'm a little light headed at the moment. Thanks for waiting on me."

"what ever, forget this entire thing ever happened. Go hang out with Sasuke or some thing." Gaara stormed over to his seat and sat down.

_What's the matter with him? He looks angry for some reason._

Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke and naruto, who were texting insults to each other.

Iruka came in to class and pulled out his English book. "can some one explain to me what quotation marks are?"

Sasuke raised his hand. "quotation marks are like commas. The only difference is that there are two of them and you put them…"

"around the words that people are saying. You call those quotation mark." Naruto finished for him.

While Iruka wrote on the looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "did you guys just finish each other's sentence?"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. "it's a twin thing." They said together.

"don't talk with each other, it scares me. I don't want you guys around me if you're going to talk like that."

"get used to it or don't be around us." They said as they did their work.

Iruka faced the class. "Gaara, if you were to take a pop quiz right now, what would your score be?"

Gaara ignored him and kept looking out the window.

"since I already told you, it's time to take a pop quiz. Put your books up and put your thinking caps on."

He handed out the quizzes and every one completed theirs' in record time. Surprisingly, Gaara was the last one finished, he even finished after naruto!

After first period, Shikamaru cam and took her to social studies with him.

(Time Skip, 3rd period: Martial Arts)

Sakura pulled her clothes off and looked at her martial arts outfit. It was a simple back t-shirt and black shorts.

Sakura put on her pants and a few more girls walked in to the locker room. "hey, aren't you a new student." The pink haired girl nodded. "I hope you survive this class then. Anko is super strict and really strong. Try not to break any bones."

Sakura nodded. "thanks for the warning. I'll be sure not to get myself injured."

A few more girls entered, gossiping about things they had heard. "I heard that he was picking them up after school. Do you think he remembers me?"

Another girl shrugged. "I don't know Ami. Frankly, I think his younger brother is better looking. Did you hear that he drops people off in the morning? Maybe tomorrow we can talk to him."

Now, sakura was not one for gossip, but she just had to know those girls were talking about. "hi, who are you talking about?"

The girls studied sakura for a minute and then smirked. "we were only talking about the most gorgeous people in the world. I would tell you their names, but new students aren't worthy enough to know about the knigs. Maybe in a few weeks."

The girls left the locker room and entered the martial arts room. The males were already there and so was Anko. "hello ladies, I'm glad that you decided to join us. Please take a seat on the mats so we can get started."

Sakura sat next to naruto and he winked at her. Anko was giving this extremely long lecture on the history of martial arts. None of the students were paying attention, they were all texting each other.

When Anko was done, she told every one to grab a partner to spar with.

Kiba grabbed sakura and they took their places on the mat. Anko walked towards them and turned to the class. "every one, our first sparring match will be between Kiba Hatake and Sakura Haruno. You may begin."

Kiba looked at sakura and smirked and tried to punck her but sakura easily grabbed his arm and threw him in to the wall.

He landed with a thud and Anko rushed towards him. "wow Haruno, you got him goos. The winner of this match is Sakura Haruno."

The class clapped as sakura smiled and took a bow.

Anko walked over to a super buff guy. "Elroy will now be facing Gaara. You both may begin."

The buff dude named Elroy charged at Gaara, who was crouching on the floor looking bored.

In one fluid motion, Gaara tripped Elroy, grabbed his neck, and slammed him in to the floor.

Every one in the class backed away from Gaara and he sat back down.

After martial arts was over, Kiba and naruto led sakura in to the cafeteria for lunch. "see sakura, in this school, we're cool. Every one here worships us. That's why we sit at the cool table and have our own fan club."

When they got their lunch, the 3 walked towards a table. Sasuke and Shikamaru were already there. Upon seeing naruto, Sasuke smirked. "late again dobe, we were for 10 minutes."

Kiba sat down and buried his face in his hands. He was still mad that sakura had beaten him.

**XXXXX**

After school, every one walked out side to wait for Itachi to pick them up.

When a white Escalade finally pulled up, the gossiping girls that sakura had talking to before ran to their friends.

"Omg, he's here. I told you he was coming."

Itachi climbed out of his car and walked in to the crowd of girls. Ami and her crew gasped as he walked towards sakura and held out his hand. "hello my fair maiden. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to our luxurious home?"

Sakura blushed and shook her head. "N-no, I wouldn't mind."

"oh splendid." Itachi took her hand and led her back to the car. Opening the door, he lifted her inside. "don't forget to put on your seat belt sweet heart. We wouldn't want a princess like you losing her life." Itachi kissed her hand and lokked at his brothers'. "arents you boys coming? It's rude to keep a person waiting, you know."

Grumbling, the boys' piled in to the car and shut the door. As Itachi drove hom, Sasuke leaned forward. "Itachi, what was that?"

Looking innocent, Itachi tilted his head. "what was what, dear brother?"

"damn it Itachi, would you stop that? You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you do it?"

"oh Sasuke, I was just having fun. But why should you care any way? Am I doing some thing bad to you?"

"you are impossible Itachi, just forget it." Sasuke leaned back in his seat and slumped in defeat.

Sakura looked at Itachi. "A-actually, I would like to know why you did it too."

"don't worry, I was just playing around a little. I just wanted to see how those girls would react. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He winked at her.

Flustered, sakura looked out of the window to distract heself.

_Inner, I think we have a huge problem._

**There are no more new episodes of Young Justice?**

_No, I'm falling love with Itachi._

**You said WHAAT!**

**XXXXX**

Cliff hanger. Sorry about that every one but I love Itachi. Since I'm done with chapter 3, chapter 4 is on it's way. I finished this chapter after mid night so I'm really tired. Good night all my viewers.


	4. Author's Note

Attention: I know that I have not updated in months

Fear not because I am now typing chapter number 4.

So please don't have any future plans of killing me or face the wrath of baby Gaara.

**Is He Not The Cutest Child Ever?**


	5. All I Have To Do Now Is Tell Him

You guys probably don't feel like listening to me talk, so here are some words from other people.

**Emma-**(_sees Gaara crying in a corner)_ what's the matter, Panda -Chan?

**Gaara- **My Cookie broke! (_Screams_)

**Emma- **(_gives him another cookie_) There, all better.

**Gaara- **Enjoy the story! _(Eats his cookie)_

_**All I Have To Do Now Is Tell Him**_

It had been 2 months since Sakura's first day of school. Surprisingly, therapy is really helping Gaara, and Itachi still messes with Sakura.

Kurenai sat on her couch and waited for the children to some home. Every thing had been so active lately, even disappeared and reappeared unexpectedly.

Speaking of her sons, they came in, carrying Shikamaru and cheering. Sounds of congratulations came from every one's mouth.

Kurenai walked towards them and looked at her sons' smiling faces. "What are you guys so happy about?"

Sasuke put Shikamaru down and smacked him on his back. "Good ole' Shikamaru won the foot ball game for us. It was so unexpected. One second he was asleep, and the next second, BAM! We have just gotten another touch down. I'm telling you, Shikamaru was amazing."

Shikamaru declared he was sleepy, so he went to his bed room.

Kurenai looked at her children, and noticed that 2 people were missing. Before she could say any thing though, Sasuke pointed out side. "They're having some peace together."

**XXXXX**

Sakura giggled as she listened to Itachi, who was talking about his day. She closed her eyes and started talking to her Inner.

_He is so cool._

**I hear ya, but when are you going to tell him?**

_When I decide that he will accept me. Leave me alone now, I'm trying to listen to him speak._

Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi's face extremely close to hers. Backing away a little, the heat rose to her face. "I-Itachi, what are you doing?"

He looked at her weirdly. "I asked you a question and you never responded. Is that a no?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes. I mean, what was the question?"

"I asked you if you wanted to hang out some time. You know just you and me."

He looked at Sakura's shocked face and his hopeful smile fell. "I shouldn't have asked, forget I said any thing."

Itachi got up and started to walk away, but Sakura grabbed his hand. "No, I mean yes. Yes, I want to hang out with you some time. I would love to."

Itachi picked her up and spinned her around. "Thanks princess, let's go inside. I think Sasuke's going to blow a gasket or some thing."

Sakura giggled again as Itachi carried her inside the house. "Hi boys, good after noon Kurenai. I'm guessing that Shikamaru is asleep, but where's Kiba?"

The door opened and Kiba walked in with Akamaru on a leash. "Sorry I'm late mom, Akamaru was chasing a squirrel around and he was also trying to find Gaara."

2 hours later, every one was eating dinner when there was a thud at the door.

Sakura jumped up. "I'll get it, it's probably Gaara fooling around." She ran past every one and towards the door.

As you can probably see, Sakura had gotten attached to all the boys, including Gaara.

Sakura opened the door. "Hello Gaara, how was your…"

It was silent at the dinner table, until every one heard Sakura's scream.

Itachi was the first one to run towards the door and the rest followed him.

Kurenai screamed and nearly fainted at the sight that she saw. Kakashi nearly dropped his news paper when he helped his wife off the floor.

Gaara was in the door way, caked with blood. His face was bruised, his clothes were torn, and his body parts were covered with black and blue marks.

Gaara hardly made it to the door before he collapsed on the ground. Since every one else was in a state of shock, Kiba and Akamaru dragged Gaara on to the couch. Kurenai ran over and started crying. "My poor baby, who on earth did this to you? What are you boys doing? We need to clean Gaara up right now. We're lucky the poor thing didn't bleed to death."

Sakura and the brothers rushed around the house, trying to find some things to help Gaara.

**XXXXX**

20 minutes later, Sakura was putting a wet towel on Gaara's head while every one else tried to clean him up.

"My poor son, who could have done this to you? I hope you're alright." Kurenai nervously rubbed Gaara's hand while Kakashi read his news paper.

Kiba was anxiously pacing across the room while Akamaru whined at his masters' feet. "I can't believe that some one intentionally hurt Gaara. I can't wait until I find those devils, they are dead meat. You know what, I'm going to find them right now. Who's coming with me?"

Surprisingly, Shikamaru was the first one to get his keys. "Let's split up so we can find them quicker. Are the rest of you with us?"

All the boys got up and opened the door. They were about to leave, but Sakura stood in front of them. "You guys cant leave. What if Gaara wakes up and sees you people gone? He needs you right now."

Neji put on his jacket and grabbed his keys. "Don't worry Sakura, this wont take long. Alert us immediately if Gaara wakes up."

As the boys ran out the door, Kurenai and Kakashi went to the police station, leaving Sakura all alone with Gaara.

_What am I, a baby sitter? I hope those boys don't get in too much trouble._

Sakura went back to the couch and finished cleaning Gaara's cuts and bruises.

"I'm really sorry that this happened Gaara. This incident has made me realize that you need a lot of help. I will be there if you need me."

At around 9 P.M., Sakura was reading a book, waiting for every one to come back.

"Sakura…Sakura?" a weak and broken voice came from the couch. "Sakura…hurts."

Jumping up, Sakura dashed to Gaara's side. "Please, speak again. I thought you were dead for a while. Are you alright?"

"Please, I want… mom and …. Kiba." Gaara wheezed out and then started coughing violently.

"Ok Gaara, hold on. I'll get your family." Sakura picked up a phone and dialed Kurenai's number.

**K**: Hello?

**S**: It's Sakura; you have to come home now. Gaara just woke up and he said he wants you with him.

**K**: ok, I will be there in a few minutes.

"Ok Gaara, your mother is on her way. I'll tell Kiba to come home now."

Sakura didn't have time to get them, because some one knocked on the door. "Hold on Gaara, I'll be right back."

When she opened the door, she was ran over by Akamaru, who ran to Gaara's side.

Itachi picked Sakura up and walked in to the living room. "We're sorry we left Sakura. Kiba needed to let off some steam. How is he?" Itachi looked at his younger brother.

"Fine, he just wanted his family at home with him. I guess he got lonely, even if I am here. But I under stand, he probably doesn't like me very much. Maybe you guys should talk to him."

Sakura didn't need to say it though. Kiba was already kneeling next to his twin. "Hey buddy, are you alright?"

Gaara's stiff body relaxed when he saw Kiba. "You made it, thank you. I was lonely." He smiled a little as he croaked out the words. "I was starting to think that you weren't coming."

"I'm here now Gaara. I am so sorry that I left but Sakura was here the entire time, how could you be lonely with her here?"

"It was the kind of loneliness that you get from missing you twin. I didn't think I was alive for a while."

"Well, you are alive now, and I'm getting tired. Do you think you can sleep for a while?"

Gaara was already asleep, so Itachi carried him to his room and told every one else to go to sleep. "We will talk about some things tomorrow. Every one needs to get some rest."

**XXXXX**


	6. He Said Thank You To Me

Again, I apologize for the extreme lateness of my updates. I will try to be better managed in the future.

_**He Said Thank You to Me**_

Sakura blinked and looked at her dark room. She had been previously sleeping but some thing had woken her up.

_Did I imagine some thing, or did it really wake me up?_

Putting on a tank top and some shorts, Sakura walked in to the hall way and saw that all the lights were on.

_Looks like I wasn't the only one that woke up_

The commotion was coming from the 3rd floor as Sakura started climbing the stairs.

Every one had gathered in Naruto's room and each of them did their best to hold Gaara down.

Speaking of him, Gaara was in a very panicked state. His body was lashing around; sweat dripping down his fore head as he screamed.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked Kiba as she rushed over to stop Gaara's screaming.

"He fell asleep and had another night mare. We need to wake him up but he will hardly let us touch him. It's almost impossible to get him calmed down."

"I'm going to try some thing, but I don't want you to hate me for this."

Sakura pulled back her hand and slapped Gaara in his cheek. He immediately stopped moving and the screaming stopped.

Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her in to his chest. "Sakura, you're going to get killed. Gaara doesn't let people touch his face."

"I'm sorry Itachi; I had to do some thing to help him."

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he stared at every one. Sitting up, he looked at all of his bruises, "some one beat me up, didn't they? I'm sorry, just leave me to myself."

Gaara struggled to stand up and limped all the way to his room before he looked back. "Please don't bother me. I don't want or need any help from any of you. I'm sorry Kiba." He closed his door and clicked the lock in to place.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and took her back to her room. "I'm sorry about Gaara, he's bipolar. We're used to it, but don't be surprised if he lashes out on you."

He put her under the covers and gently brushed away her hair from her face. "You're so kind to him, it almost makes me jealous of Gaara."

Sakura giggled and hid her face under the covers. "Don't worry Itachi; I'm just worried about him. Maybe he will be better in the morning. I'll talk to him then."

Itachi weaved his fingers through her hair. "Be careful, my love. Gaara can get very hostile if he feels threatened. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. You are way too important to every one here."

_He called me his love, yaay! Oh, maybe I should tell him. It's now or never._

"Itachi, I love you." She watched as his body turned stiff and his fingers stopped moving. "I know that this isn't the best time to tell you, but I just had to let I tout. I love you Itachi." She smiled at him while he looked at his door.

"Get some sleep Sakura; we'll talk about this tomorrow. Good night, my love."

"Good night Itachi." Sakura quickly closed her eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.

**XXXXX**

On Saturday morning, Sakura hopped out of her bed and got dressed. She ran up to the 3rd floor and in to the library and found Gaara playing the piano again.

Instead of listening by the door, Sakura stood by the piano. "Hey Gaara, can I stay with you for a while?"

His aqua marine eyes snapped up at her, but softened when he saw that it was her. "Hello Sakura, you can sit if you want to, but what are you doing up so early on a Saturday? Considering what happened last night, I thought you would be tired."

"Gaara, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday, I just wanted to wake you up."

"It's okay; I didn't even know what happened. I am also sorry for being mean to you. I didn't know if you cared for me."

Gaara stood up and walked towards the door by stopped. "Oh, and Sakura. Thank you." Bowing slightly, he walked out of the library.

Sakura literally jumped for joy and danced her way down to the kitchen. "Hmm, some one's pretty happy. What's the occasion?" Neji wondered aloud.

Bursting with joy, Sakura's smile blinded every one in the room. "Gaara said thank you to me."

At first there was silence, and then every one started cheering. Neji hugged her. "Wow Sakura, that's great news!"

Sasuke hit her in the back and Kiba and Naruto cheered. "Way to go Sakura!"

Kiba looked under the table and in the living room. "Has any body seen Akamaru? He was just her a minute ago."

Noise came from up stairs and every one looked up as Gaara and Akamaru flew down stairs. "Hey guys, I think Akamaru is hungry." He picked up the big dog and placed him on the counter, "where do we keep his dog food?"

Kiba rushed towards Gaara and touched his fore head. "Are you feeling alright Gaara? You seem pretty talkative today."

"I'm perfectly fine Kiba, you should know that. Can we do some thing together after my therapy session? And can I take Akamaru with me?"

Kurenai, Kakashi, and Itachi came down stairs and Gaara's mother looked at his scars and touched his fore head. "Baby, are you alright? You sound a little funny."

"Mom, don't touch my fore head, I'm fine. Would it be okay if I took Akamaru with me to therapy? I tend to get king of lonely." He said as he fed Akamaru some dry food.

Itachi patted Gaara on the head. "Sorry Gaara, you aren't going to therapy today. We are taking you to the hospital, and then to the police station. Here, put on your coat so you can leave."

Grudgingly, Gaara put on the coat and followed his parents out the door. Kiba and Akamaru trailed closely behind them.

"Naruto and I are going out side to play foot ball." Sasuke announced as he and Naruto walked out side. Shikamaru and Neji went up stairs, and Sakura went to the back yard to read.

**XXXXX**

"Sakura, do you want some thing to drink?" Sakura looked up from her book and saw Itachi standing over her with 2 cups of lemonade.

Sakura put down her book and took a long sip of her lemonade. "Thanks for that Itachi. It's such a beautiful day. So peaceful, yet busy at the same time."

"Yeah, it is. But I didn't come here to talk about the day and you know it. What did you say to me last night?" he sat cross legged in front of her.

"I said that I loved you and I meant it Itachi. You're so perfect and mature; you'd be good for me. I can also be of use to you. Don't tell me that you feel nothing for me, I've caught you looking my way many times."

He smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. "Look, I really like you, but I don't know if you are ready for the relationships that I'm ready for. I don't want to put any pressure on you Sakura. Pretty soon, I'll be getting my own place and so will Neji. We might not last very long."

"It's ok Itachi; I'm more than ready for this. Let me give it a chance."

"Ok, I'll see you later." He gave her a peck on the cheek and went back in to the house.

_Inner, Itachi will date us! We have won his heart!_

**Yeah, yeah, let's go call Melissa and Kaity. They will die when they hear this.**

Sakura ran in to the house quickly, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her every movement.


	7. I Dont Believe You

And so, once again, I apologize for not updating sooner, but I don't have my own laptop, so it's kind of hard. Besides, I always write my stories in note books before putting them online, so it takes a bit longer. Anyway, please R&R.

_**I Don't Believe You**_

3 days later, Gaara was released from the hospital. The entire family was sitting at the dinner table when Kurenai cleared her throat. "Every one, Kakashi and I will be leaving for a week or two. We will leave all of you in charge, but you must report all events to Itachi. Please try not to fight while I'm gone."

Kurenai and Kakashi left immediately after that. Sakura stood up and clinked a spoon against her cup. "I have an announcement to make. Itachi will tell you the news though."

Itachi stood up and every one stared at him, half interested. "Sakura has agreed to be my girl friend."

Time seemed to halt as every one tried to process the information. Sakura decided to help them out. "I am now dating Itachi Hatake." She jumped excitingly and smiled when Itachi kissed her cheek.

"What?" Sasuke erupted from the table. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and took him out side.

Neji and Shikamaru congratulated them and went to clean every thing up. Kiba nodded and Gaara just stared at her before going up to his room.

"Maybe I should go talk to Sasuke. He seemed kind of upset." Sakura walked outside and found a fuming yelling at Naruto, who had tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke, let's talk for a second. Naruto, you can go inside with the rest of your brothers." The blond nodded gratefully at Sakura and ran inside.

"Why are you so upset, Sasuke? I want to date Itachi and I really like him. Did I do some thing wrong?"

"Every thing is wrong Sakura! How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends, friends don't hurt each other. They don't date each other's brother!" He sank on to the ground and clutched the grass tightly. "This is all so very wrong, this isn't supposed to happen."

"Sasuke, do you think I'm going to marry Itachi?" A look of horror briefly passed on Sasuke's face. "Oh, that's what this is all about. I am not marrying your brother Sasuke; I won't leave you guys ok?"

She sat next to him and massaged his hands. "I won't leave all of you alone. Nothing is going to change. Don't worry."

Sasuke nodded and relaxed. "Does it affect our friendship at all?"

"Not in the least Sasuke." She stood up and pulled him up as well. "We will always be friends, even if I go back home, I promise."

They walked back in to the house and Sasuke went to his room. Sakura sat on the couch and read her book.

XXXXX (Sakura's POV)

It was almost mid night when I finally put my book down and sight with contentment.

"You sure read for a long time." A voice said from the chair in front of me.

I gasped and looked up, I hadn't even noticed any body some in. "Damn you Itachi, don't scare me like that! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He sat close to me on the couch and brushed some hair out of my face.

Consciously, I leaned toward Itachi and placed my lips on his. He didn't respond, so I pulled my lips away.

Glancing at him, I saw how his eyes were clouded with lust and wanting. "Itachi, are you alright?"

He smashed his lips to mine and pulled me closer to him. When he bit my bottom lip, I gasped, and his tongue slipped in to my mouth, exploring, tasting, and probing the hot cavern.

XXXXX (Normal POV)

Slowly, Sakura explored Itachi's mouth with her tongue as Itachi ravished her mouth. Sakura moaned with pleasure as she tilted her head back, giving Itachi access to her neck, which he decorated with butterfly kisses.

Her hands flew to his hair and she ran her fingers through it, emitting a growl from Itachi's throat.

She released his hair and went to pull his shirt off. When it lay forgotten on the floor, her hands ravished his chest.

Itachi broke the kiss and rested his fore head on hers. "Maybe we should stop for tonight. Don't want to push our relationship too far."

"What in the world is going on here?" Neji cut on the light to the living room. "Why is your shirt off Itachi?"

He looked at the couples' flushed faces and groaned. "Oh you idiots, must you be so stupid? Sakura, go to your room. Itachi, we need to talk so please put your shirt back on."

Sakura stood up and walked towards the door way. "Neji, I'm really sor-"

"Quiet Haruno, just go upstairs and we'll talk in the morning." Neji pushed her towards the stairs and right in to Gaara, who was on his way down. "Oh hey Gaara. You didn't happen to see any thing in the living room, did you?" She asked, hoping he would say no.

Gaara grabbed her hand and took her to her bed room. "Look Sakura, I'm going to warn you about Itachi. Be careful around him; don't let him get to you, because he _will _hurt you."

"What ever Gaara, Itachi is not like that. He loves me, you're just jealous because you don't know a girl who will ever love a monster like you."

Sakura slammed the door, not seeing Gaara's hurt and shocked expression before he went off to the library.

XXXXX

A week later, on a Saturday, I came down stairs in a sun dress and got my purse. All the boys were in the living room watching TV, except Gaara, who had went to the public library.

"Come on Itachi, I'm ready to go. We have to get there before it closes."

Kiba looked up as Itachi and I slipped our shoes on. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"We're going on a date, genius. Itachi is taking me to the jewelry shop and then out for lunch. Could you be a dear and watch the house for us, Neji?"

The second oldest child didn't even spare me a glance. "Sure, what ever you say. Make sure to tell Gaara to come home if you see him."

"Ok Neji, see you guys later." I opened the door and followed Itachi out to his car. "Thanks for taking me out Itachi. I always have a lot of fun with you."

"No problem sugar, any thing for you." He kissed my cheek and focused on the road.

Itachi and I had been on about 35 dates and nothing bad had happened. As you can see, I had completely disregarded what Gaara had told me. He was wrong, Itachi would never hurt me.

Instead of going to the jewelry store, we decided to just go out for lunch and then walk around town for a while.

When we got to the restaurant, we ordered and then Itachi excused him self for a few minutes.

_I love Itachi so much. He is the greatest boy friend on the planet. Stupid Gaara was trying to convince me other wise._

**I kind of feel bad about what we said to Gaara. I think you hurt his feelings.**

_No I didn't, Gaara doesn't_ have_ any feelings._

**Hey, Itachi has been gone for a while. Maybe we should go check up on him.**

I grabbed my purse and ran out side, searching for any sign of Itachi.

I didn't have to search for too long, because he came running towards me. "Hey Sakura, sorry about that. I had business to take care of. Let's go back in there and eat, shall we?"

We sat back down and started eating. Itachi talked and I listened.

_Did it ever occur to you that Itachi is acting strange?_

**Yeah, he talks way too much and his voice sounds funny. Come to think of it, he looks a little different too.**

_Hold on, his hair is getting all in his face. Let me help him._

I leaned forward and pushed his hair out of his face. That made all of his hair slip off and fall on to the floor.

OH!

MY!

FUCKING!

GOSH!

**Does Itachi have a… **_**wig**_** on?**

His real hair was on his shoulders and had a bang going over one eye. "Itachi, what the hell is going on?" I asked him.

He smiled sheepishly as he started scratching the back of his neck. "Well, for starters, I'm not exactly Itachi. I'm his cousin Shisui. You must be Sakura."

We shook hand and I leaned back with a bewildered look on my face. "It's nice to meet you Shisui; can you tell me exactly where Itachi went?"

"Well, he was preoccupied with some thing more important. No offense, but I think you might be a little too young for him. Maybe we could see each other instead?" He grinned at me teasingly as I grabbed my purse and stood up.

"I'm sorry Shisui, but I really must be getting back to Itachi. He must be getting a surprise for me, so that's why he sent you, to keep me occupied. Thank you for that."

I walked out side, even as I heard Shisui calling for me to come back. I couldn't wait to see what Itachi had gotten me.

After about 10 minutes of searching for him, I finally saw the back of his head in a diner window. A big smile came across my face as I hurried inside. "Itachi, I have been looking all over for you. What did you get me from the je…wel...ry…"

My sentence trailed off as I realized that Itachi wasn't alone. A beautiful woman with light blue hair, porcelain skin, and a light blush on her face was sitting across from him, smiling. She also had a paper flower in her hair, how tacky.

I looked at Itachi, wearing a confused look. Itachi's expression was one of shocked and guilty. "Itachi, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

The pretty blue haired girl passed me a heart warming smile, her orange eyes dancing with light and happiness. "Hello, you must be the girl that lives with Itachi. He's told me so much about you."

"Yeah, that's me. My name is Sakura Haruno, who're you?" I glared at her as Itachi shrank in his seat.

"My name is Konan Watarabi. I am 18 years old and Itachi-kun's best friend."

My eyes narrowed at her as I heard Itachi groan. "Great, because _I_ am his girl friend." My smirk was heard in the last few words.

Her smile faded. "I don't believe you."

"And just why don't you?"

"Because _I'm _Itachi's girl friend."

XXXXX

Another cliff hanger. Review and tell me what you think.


	8. I owe you

So, thanks for leaving the reviews, and please read my other stories.

_**I owed you**_

Konan and I diverted our attention to Itachi's guilty face. "So Itachi, do you mind telling us what's going on?" I asked.

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I kind of just wanted you to date me so Konan could see us together and get really jealous. Then she would go out with me."

"So, you _used _me? All those things you said were lies?" Disbelief dripped from my words.

"All a part of the plan I guess. I told you that it would never work out between us, but you wanted to try so I decided to use you. Funny right? Besides, you promised me that you wouldn't be upset."

"That's before I knew you cheated on me, used me to get another girl! Why, I can't believe that you would do this to me! I loved and trusted you, and you used me! I'm really hurt Itachi, and I hope you're happy!" My voice rose as I tried to hold back the oncoming tears and every one in the restaurant started staring at us. "I'm going back home."

Konan stood up as well. "Yeah, I'm going back to Pein. He's taking me out for dinner. See you Itachi."

We both stormed out side and I raced back to Kakashi's house.

XXXXX

Gaara opened the door and took off his shoes. Akamaru came running towards him. "Hey boy, what's going on?"

Kiba's voice drifted down the hall. "Akamaru, where did you get off to you crazy dog?" he stepped out of the living room and saw Gaara petting Akamaru. "Gaara, where were you? Akamaru and I were worried sick about you."

"Sorry, I just went out for a walk. Where did Itachi and every one go?" He walked with Kiba back in to the living room.

"Neji and Shikamaru went to the bank, Sasuke and Naruto are harassing our next door neighbors, and Itachi took Sakura out for the day. Every one should be back any minute now. Do you want to talk or something? We could go out side and give Akamaru a bath if you want." Kiba desperately wanted Gaara to agree. He wanted to spend some time with his younger twin.

The red head was about to decline, when Sasuke and Naruto broke through the door, yelling about some thing.

"… ran home…on grass!" Sasuke was saying.

"… collapsed…stopped laughing…Sakura in our yard." Naruto was yelling.

"Hold on guys, slow down. What about Sakura?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke paused to catch his breath. "We were playing in the yard when Sakura ran home and collapsed on the grass. We stopped laughing when we noticed that she was crying. You have to go help her!"

XXXXX

**Yo Haruno, can you hear me all right?**

_Yes inner, I hear you. What's the matter?_

**Nothing, you were unconscious, remember? Itachi broke our heart and you ran home and fell in the grass.**

_Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me._

**I would love to talk to you more, but you should be regaining consciousness right about now.**

_Ok, talk to you soon inner._

I cracked my eyes open and heard a soft humming sound. A cold rag was on my head and I was bundled up in blankets. "Hello?"

The humming stopped and a warm hand touched my cheek. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Gaara, is that you?" I opened my eyes all the way, and sure enough, there he was. I never actually realized how cute he was when he was in the light. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you, what else? Can you sit up with me?"

I sat up and smirked. Gaara was taking care of me because he was so obviously in me. I thought it was kind of cute. "You love me." I stated matter of factly.

His head snapped up and his eyes glared at me. "What?"

"I said, you love me. It's true but you just don't want to admit it. Why else would you be helping me?"

"I owe you."

"What?"

His angered eyes met mine. "I said, I fucking owe you. You took care of me when I was hurt, now it's my turn. I don't like you like that."

"Sure you don't. Every guy in this house likes me Gaara, but especially you. Do you know why? Because every one else is normal and has an actual chance with me! You know that I don't date monsters so you try to kiss me while I'm sleep. News flash, I don't date freaks!"

A vase came flying towards me before I could even blink. Luckily, Kiba caught it before it could kill me. "Gaara, why the hell did you just do that? You could have killed her!"

A look of fear and shock flashed through Gaara's eyes as he stared at his hands. "I … I didn't mean it… I'm sorry Kiba." The red haired demon ran out of the room.

"Whew, thanks Kiba. Do you want to go out with me some time? I think we would make a great couple."

Kiba's angered eyes zeroed in on me. "You just insulted my brother and now you ask me out?"

"Well yeah, you saved me."

"Right about now, I'm kind of wishing I hadn't, you are just like the rest of them. I thought you were different, but you're not! Gaara trusted you and you killed his only feelings! No one in this house feels sympathy for you, or is in love with you. You're just a spoiled brat who is too absorbed in her self to care about any one else. I'm glad Itachi broke your heart, you needed it."

Kiba slammed my bed room door and the pictures in my room shook.

_What was that all about? I hardly expected Kiba to be mad at us._

**Don't come off all innocent like. I loved Gaara and you just said all those mean things because you're hurting inside. You didn't mean any of it.**

_I know, but it just came out. Do you think I should go apologize to him?_

**Hell yeah, and Kiba too. He is super pissed at you. I would be too if you had just insulted my little brother like that. Especially if he was mentally ill.**

XXXXX

I walked down stairs to eat dinner, but was surprised to see that nothing was cooking.

Shikamaru saw my confused expression. "Itachi ordered pizza because no one feels like cooking any thing."

"Oh, do you know where Kiba is? I need to talk to him."

Yeah, he's in Gaara's room. Some thing happened and Gaara is really upset about it."

"Yeah, it's my fault but I'll tell you about it later." I passed Shikamaru and went to the 3rd floor only to bump in to Itachi. "Oh great, who let the jerk in?"

I tried to pass him but he blocked my way. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?"

"No you can't, I have some thing that I need to do so get out of my way."

"Come on Sakura, just a few minutes. It won't waste your time."

"Move Itachi, I have to go talk to Kiba." I pushed past him and ran right in to Gaara's room with out knocking.

Kiba was sitting on Gaara's bed, looking through a photo album. He didn't even notice I was there.

Deciding to join him, I sat on the bed, making Kiba look up. "Haruno, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to you. I'm sorry that I was acting so terrible towards you. I really didn't mean any thing that I said. I guess I was still upset about what had happened with Itachi."

"It's okay, I kind of over reacted. You are forgiven."

"Thanks, what are you looking at?"

I leaned over to get a better look at the picture. It was a baby Gaara smiling with two bottom teeth. He had a panda bear in his arms and Kiba was next to him, laughing as well. The picture had the words _the twins' first teeth_ written at the bottom.

"He's so cute. How could some one so adorable end up so evil and crazy?"

Kiba glared at me but a sound at the door interrupted us. Gaara was standing there, looking disappointed and angry. "Get out Haruno."

"Look Gaara, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you have issues."

Gaara grabbed my shoulder and shoved me of his room. "Stay away from me." He growled and slammed the door in my face.

XXXXX

When the pizza arrived, every one sat in the living room to watch movies. Gaara and Kiba decided to join us.

As our movie started, I watched Gaara settle him self on the floor next to Kiba. Akamaru sat in between them and Gaara put his left hand on the dog's back.

It was going to be harder than I thought to have fun with these boys.

XXXXX

Until next time, see ya.


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone, it's emma again.

I'm so terribly sorry for putting this story off for years. I had no idea you people even read it anymore. I thought it was pretty terrible.

Anyway, I've been busy with my other stories and I'm bout to move to Houston, so I don't think I'll update that often, but if u all want me to finish this story, just leave a review


End file.
